Tell me a story
by ChibiKid
Summary: My first Inuyasha Fic! Shippou has some trouble sleeping...


Okay, so i was bored and wanted to write this! ALERT! Usually when I'm bored I overload myself with coffee and go into a manic-like stage! So if you see anything going into insanity land, ^^ That's perfectly normal!!  
  
Disclaimer: LOOKI! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OTHER ANIME! XO I hate writing these! I mean people KNOW I don't own Inu-Yasha... I only own a small piece of lint and... *rummages in her pocket* Oooh! A Penny!  
  
Here's a key to unlock some stuff...   
  
In here, I'm describin a scene or yapping my mouth off until your head explodes!   
  
'I'm thinkin' I'm thinkin... I'm-- Hey! How are you reading this?!? ' = The character's thinking! Thoughtbubble? Hullo?  
  
"...hi! I'm eating my fingers! ow... Yum!! Ow... Yum... "= If you read books or anything else with dialouge, you should know what this does... ^^;  
  
*.*.*.*.* = Later on..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ = Going into stor-eeeeee mode!!! (I made up stor-eeeeee mode... DON'T TAKE! *hides*)  
  
- - - - = an interruption in a story...how sad.  
  
^^  
{ I I } = My face... ??? What? Hee Hee...  
  
  
  
Let the story begin! I'm tired of typing just anything down...  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Chapter One:: Tell me a Stooorrryy!  
  
It's dark outside, and Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippou, Miroku, Sango, *deep breath* and Kirara have camp set up and are getting ready to SLEEEP!.   
Inuyasha is up in a tree, with a sleepy look on his face, maybe a few feet away from where everyone else was. Kagome was laying out her sleeping bag neatly on the ground, while Sango, Miroku, and Shippou were sitting by the fire.   
(Kirara was on Shippou's head if you're wondering...)  
  
  
"Miroku... tell me AGAIN why you keep insisting on blackmailing people for silk and goods we DON'T EVEN USE!" Sango had an angry look on her face as she pointed to a huge pile of silk, pottery,  
and other stuff people blackmail other people for(*shrugs*). Miroku sighed.  
  
"I'm gonna keep it." Miroku answered, blushing.  
  
Sango looked at Miroku suspiciously and walked over to the pile. Sango reached in, pulled out a silk dress and held it up in Miroku's face.  
  
"So I guess you wear these now, huh." she said, waving it at Miroku.  
  
"It's for you." Miroku said. Sango looked surprised.  
  
"W-What?" Sango blushed. "For me??"  
  
"Yes... you can have it..." Miroku said scooting closer to Sango. "Only.. You have to sleep with me tonight..."  
  
Sango got an annoyed look on her face and grabbed Miroku's hand, which was trying to make its way to her butt. "Nice try Miroku..." Sango squeezed his hand tighter and tighter.  
  
"Ow Ow Ow! Okay Okay!" Miroku took his hand back and pouted. Maybe next time.  
  
"What's going on?" Kagome had finished laying out her sleeping bag and walked over to sit next to Sango who looked pretty mad. Sango leaned over to Kagome and pointed at Miroku.  
Kagome sweatdropped.  
  
Inuyasha looked over from the tree. "Would you guys shut up and go to sleep?"  
  
Sango walked up to the tree Inuyasha was in and hit it with her incredibly HUGE boomerang, causing Inuyasha to fall out and bust his head on the ground. (Not literally of course... ^^; You crazy head...)  
  
"What was that for?!? All I did was to tell you to go to sleep, you fool!" Inuyasha shot a look at Kagome. "That thing gives me enough of that anyway!"  
  
Angrily, Kagome got up from where she was sitting and sat down near her sleeping bag, her back to Inuyasha. "Hmph!"  
  
Sango beat Inuyasha over the head with her boomerang like a manic ( ^^ Just like me!! Mua Ha Ha... minus the boomerang.. )  
  
"That's easy for you to say! You don't have to worry about crazed and twistedly perverted monks feeling on you in your sleep!" *whack* she hit him again!  
  
"Hey!" Miroku called. "I heard that!"  
  
Inuyasha got up from the floor and snatched Sango's boomerang. "And why don't you take this up with him!"  
  
Shippou walked over to them with Kirara and stepped inbetween them. Inuyasha and Sango suddenly stopped what they were doing to look at Shippou. Shippou stood there for a minute, then kicked Sango in the shin. While Sango was holding her leg in pain, Shippou spoke to Inuyasha.  
  
"Will you two SHUT UP!" Shippou screamed so loud that Inuyasha was on the ground again, with dirt all over him.  
  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
  
Okay, so it's even later now and everyone is asleep, except for Shippou. Shippou is sitting next to Kagome who is snoring, if that's what you call making a noise that sounds like a lawn mower on fire and trying to chop up cement. He puts his hand on Kagome's shoulder, shaking her awake.  
  
"What is it Shippou... you don't have to go to the bathroom again do you?" Kagome sleepily asked. Shippou shook his head.  
  
"Did you have a bad dream?" Kagome asked. Again, No.  
  
"Are you infested with fleas?" Kagome asked. Shippou had a confused look on his face, but shook his head.  
  
"Then what??" she asked, getting rather impatient.  
  
"I can't sleep." Shippou answered, his eyes bludging.  
  
Kagome stared at Shippou. "What do you want me to do about it?" Shippou jumped up in excitement, then got on her lap.  
  
"Tell me a story! Tell me a story!!" Shippou squeeled.  
  
Kagome sighed, and sat up properly. "Okay... but not a long one."  
  
She put her hand to her chin thoughtfully. Then she had an Idea.  
  
"Okay, lets see how you like this one!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Kagome's Story~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Once upon a time, there was a princess! She had long black hair, Er... No connection to mine, Shippou... This princess lived in a beautiful castle and she had tons of servants, money, clothes, food--   
  
- - - - - -  
"Erhm..." Shippou interrupted. Kagome blushed. "Uhh, sorry..."  
- - - - - -  
  
Anyway, she was on her throne one day, when one of her smallest but cutest servants came in...  
  
( Basicly, I placed the original characters of inuyasha in kagome's story, only playing different roles. So IMAGINE IT THAT WAY NOWWWW!!! ROTFLMAO! )  
  
A person that looks alot like Shippou walks in, and kneels before the princess, which looks like Kagome.  
  
"Yes, what is it my loyal servant?" Kagome, the princess, asked.  
  
"Hiya, princess!" Shippou answered. "Have I come in time for my daily glomping?"  
  
"Kawaii! Yes! You're so kyuute!" Kagome squeels and glomps the tiny kitsune.  
  
- - - - - - -   
"Kagome? What's a glomp?" Shippou asked, sounding a bit worried. "Does it hurt?"  
  
"C'mon! Let me tell my story!" Kagome whined.  
- - - - - - -  
  
"I have important news for you princess Kagome! The handsome prince Inuyasha has arrived!" Shippou says happily.  
  
The prince suddenly bursts through the door and wraps his arms around Kagome, moving in for ... The Kiss. (duh duh dum!!)  
  
- - - - - - -  
"I don't like this story, Kagome." Shippou complains. "It's too mushy! And you still haven't told me what the heck a 'glomp' is!!"  
  
"Fine then! I just tried to be nice!" Kagome said, just sitting there staring at the sky, daydreaming what it would be like to kiss Inuyasha.  
  
Shippou gets up and pats himself off. "I'm going to find someone else to tell me a story!" With that he walks over to Miroku...  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Okay! That's it! Hope you like it! What will Miroku's story be like! Will it be as twisted and perverted as he is?!? Will Shippou ever find out what a glomp is?!?!?!?!? Chapta Two is comin' soon! Pleaz Review!! I need them to LIVE!brbrbr  
Review Me!  
|  
|  
|  
V 


End file.
